


The Softest Evening

by Askafroa



Series: My Cap-Iron Man Bingo Collection 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cap_Ironman Bingo 2020, Caressing Hair, Collars, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Kneeling, Light Bondage, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pretty Choker, Service Top, Softness, Sub Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: Tony had bad experiences with Doms in the past (Tiberius Stone his first boyfriend then Obadiah Stane). His needs are hardly respected so he vowed to himself he won't scene with a Dom ever again even if it frustrates him immensely. Pepper decides to set a meeting for him in the evening with a professional Dom coming from an agency. Steve is nothing like Tony expected.Another fill for the Cap_IM Bingo Challenge, this time N4 : One Night Stand.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: My Cap-Iron Man Bingo Collection 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657762
Comments: 18
Kudos: 176
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	The Softest Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hundredthousands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/gifts).



> Hello sweet folks :3 ! Here is another drawing for the Cap-Im Bingo Challenge UwU/ Featuring a very soft scene between Dom Pre-serum Steve and Sub Tony in a BDSM AU universe <3 I hope you'll enjoy !
> 
> HT, I was very touched you remembered the roughs I made for this AU a while ago on POTS and your comments motivated me to make a final piece out of it so I give it you <3 
> 
> Same comment as the other drawings I published UwU/ This fanart belongs to me. Don't repost it elsewhere or use it without my authorization ! If you want to see more of my drawings, you can go on @Kappamairi on Twitter.

Pepper almost stumbled when she reached the living room, her phone dangerously slipping from her fingers. The scene beyond her was surreal. She blinked a few times for good measure but there was no mistaking, it really was there. There was no doubt about it. Never in the few years she had worked for Tony, becoming his friend then his CEO, had she seen him so relaxed. He was kneeling at Mr. Rogers' feet, his face pressed against his thigh as the small Dom was petting his hair with a soft expression on his face.

Pepper had been so scared to leave them alone after they had met for the first time a few hours ago. Tony had used his usual obnoxious persona to the point of mocking Mr. Rogers for his stature, challenging him to prove he really was the Dom he claimed to be. It was Natasha's words of advice echoing in Pepper's head which had convinced her to let him handle the situation with Tony.

"I met many Doms from this agency. They're all very good at what they're doing. They know how to adapt to every Sub they're paid to scene with, they're very pro. But that one - believe me, he's something else. He's what Tony needs."

Pepper couldn't believe otherwise, that's for sure. Not only had Tony received the care and soft attention he had been craving for a long time but he also wore the collar Pepper and Rhodey had bought him a few months before his kidnapping in Afghanistan. He stopped wearing it after the whole disaster and breach of trust from Obadiah, refusing to display it to the world anymore, but Mr. Rogers had managed to put him at ease so he could feel comfortable to be how he really wished to be in one evening only. The blonde Dom truly was as gifted as Natasha had said.

Pepper decided to leave quietly to give them a longer moment of intimacy before the meeting ended in ten minutes. She couldn't help smiling when she heard Mr. Rogers praising Tony softly. Tony answered back with a blissed hum. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice morning, afternoon or evening :3  
> When watching this drawing I advise you to listen to the playlist The Sound of Classical Harp on Spotify, it helped me to set the mood of this drawing.


End file.
